


If one is given the chance to forgive

by GodOfStaleMemes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Mentions of Death, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, dead childrean, exploration of fault, is that a word, it should be, kinda canon begenning, lol their alive again, monsterism, then not cannon like at all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2018-12-30 19:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12115938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfStaleMemes/pseuds/GodOfStaleMemes
Summary: Toriel has been having dreams, thinking them unrelated to real life she thinks nothing of them but on her bad day. Now with a secret from her child and the return of all her childrean to her, she now knows that those dreams she had.Were real.and you cant run from reality, she has tried before ...and it still managaed to hit her on the way out on a number of occastions.





	1. Prologue - Frisk

He looked into my eyes as if he was looking right passed me, at the floor as if my eyes were a window he ASGORE did not want to see himself in my eyes. He swipes with his trident under my feet, does three quick thrusts I barely sway to the side in time, my ear hurts I think I see it, I think he sees it to whether he is thinking about past timelines or milenius past I don't know either way, it distracts him for a moment I take the moment to strike at his ribs for the almost twentieth time. He crouches his mouth having blood around his maw I thought monsters didn't have blood?  
“Child you won take my life and leave this wretched place.”  
no I didn't WE did not save and gave mercy become friends with everyone in the underground so that we would let our morals, our want to see our new friends happy and on the surface stop here!  
“Mercy”  
“You would spare someone like me? despite all I have done?... I promise that me and my wife will do the best to make you happy we can grow flowers bake pie… We could be like a family.” It was a look of pure joy on my face despite both of us bleeding more than I thought that both humans and monsters could actually do we were going to be happy even if it wasn't going to perfect everything was going to be fine.

Then he frowned. Then he looked as if he woke up from a bad dream into purgatory his shoulders they shifted into those of a warrior, a man high on life to a man who had too much.  
“Child that is a mere dream in my part, I am sorry for letting you revel in it for even a second but no matter the underground seems quite small when you get used to it.”  
He crouched lower yet it wasn't to weaken himself was he going to try in fight again in that condition? was he crazy?  
“Child take my soul, cross the barrier find a way to save my people.” I start moving towards him but it felt like the room found a way to lengthen the distance between us every time I took a step, words couldn't escape, everything in my mind was focused on moving my feet and trying not to yell.  
“I know this is something I shouldn't be placed on a child but what's a selfish death to a selfish life huh?” he raised his trident with strength he didn't get close to reaching when he fought me and he lowered it with even more strength and speed I didn't even see it enter his stomach, I'm crying I.  
“Ha...Ha...Ha...Ha.” His laughter echoed along the infinite walls of this horrid place, it was all I could hear, his body faded away but I could still see the smile on his face while he died, he was high on death and I don't think he'd ever been happier.

I need to reset I cant leave him dead like this, I reseted so quickly I almost missed flowey coming out of the ground, getting ready to do one of his monologues and the harmony that began with his laughter and continued with what I think, was the soft crying voice of a women running. away from behind the pillar.


	2. Chapter 1 - Toriel

‘oh golly I can’t believe you thought that would wor… hey come back you f.”

“Toriel! Mum! Mysterious goat lady! Wake up!” I let out an ungodly scream, followed by me sitting up so quickly, I launch my child through the air, almost letting out another scream. It got caught short as a loud gasp however as they, somehow had already prepared pillows in the place I catapulted them.

They got up quickly, due to the fact they did a combat roll when they landed, I fear to think why they know how to do such a thing. Though I have to say it was effective in this scenario, I get up silently moping at how much of my fur is in the sheets, I don't normally wear them most times of the year, but In the height of winter, outside the mountain, even I need them. there is one thing, I don't think I will get used to, being out of the underground. The weather It's beautiful sure but knowing what the weathers going to be everyday is a convenience you don't know you have until it's gone.  
“how bittersweet.” I quietly chuckled to myself quite finely if I say so, have to build that image up again after that scream. I hate to say that me and goats have anything in common but…

“Come on mum,it's time to get ready for big big family breakfast.” pulling me out of my awful thoughts, their tiny arms pull at me with their long striped pajama sleeves around their hands, comedically sliding on the floor indicating, that they probably weren't going to get me to move with a child's level of strength at least with the amount of effort they were putting in, I'm not entirely sure what my child is capable of, contemplating about how they got on the roof without any assistance or ladders I said  
“Come on sweetie let's get.” and as soon as touched the floor they went of with a running sprint that Usain Bolt would be proud of, towards the kitchen to prepare the ingredients I would really need the help. A big big family breakfast wasn't like a regular big family breakfast, everyone comes, everyone. Metatons band is home, everyone is either on leave, got holiday time or just has the day of to be here, even Asgore comes over which normally would get me in a tiff but their are so many people over I don't even see him, which is saying something because he's noticeably taller than me and I had to get the ceilings on my house built a metre taller than average to stand comfortably, so not seeing him is more of testament to how many people are here.

They the run back up the stairs, to go to their powerpuff girl phone, looking really out of breath they whisper really determinedly, they do this occasionally in fact it's more of a toy phone rather than the full size one from the shoe, in fact it's just a regular broken phone with stickers of the actual phone on the back, I was upset when sans got that for them for our first christmas but oddly enough frisk said it was a life saving tool and ninety percent of the time would never let it out of their sight. Its one of those things that makes me remember they are still a child. They set of down the stairs faster this time, Usain Bolt's gonna have some competition soon at this rate. I head down the stairs and see where going to start of with the breakfast pizza shaped like their faces as well as some. Accessories. It's not just making everyone's accurate silhouette out pizza dough it's also making everyone's accessories Undynes spears, Alphy's remote control and Sans woopie cushion and police badge where he got such a good replica of a police badge without being arrested I don't know . but that's why I'm woken up at 1:05 am, we need the time to finish everything by 8:00. 

We have almost finished making the breakfast pizzas by 3:00, covered in tomato, sausages, both scrambled and unscrambled eggs and cheese some also got on the pizza luckily enough. Frisk is finishing making Asgores for the oven at the moment, they do all our closest friends and family, and they tend to do them large but proportioned so me and Asgores are, let's just say noticeably larger than every other pizza.

Frisk places Asgores accessory, his trident on him while they prepare the ingredients. “Where's my spoon?” My child looks at me a bit funnily like I just said the world is flat.  
“It's on the floor.” Nodding their head downwards looking slightly worried now they say.  
“You dropped it, are you alright mummy? your shaking and you look like you're about to cry.”  
I start to shake more and tears start to form at their words.  
pushing me towards the stairs Frisk says “I think you up to early today get some more sleep.” I try to protest but I can’t speak and comes out as a quiet wailing.  
“Don't worry about the breakfast, I’ll call Sans he should be finished.” They stammer  
“Available he should be available at this hour.” the words slightly confusing my tired mind, why would the marathon sleeper be available at 3:00 in the morning? it doesn't stop my ascent up the stairs or me getting into bed any slower, and as Frisk turns of the lights and tucks me in, closes the door I hear laughter, it terrifies and when it's finished I mourn its passing. When I finally close my eye, I realize that for the first time, in a long time I remember a dream, but it was a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about that forgot I was going on a trip that would leave me without much time to write, well here you go.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy, If anyones reading this I'll try to post a second chapter in the next week or so *insert appropriate smiley face here*.
> 
> and hopefully with a longer chapter lol


End file.
